Dusk Till Dawn
by Caleb1976
Summary: Ashley just finished touring, and now has to come back to a life she left broken. Spencer is done with Ashley's ways, but is she ready to be done. Dusk Till Dawn is about finding a way home, through a storm. Finding a way to be happy with or without the person you depend on.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not Own SON**

 **Chapter 1**

Have you ever just took a minute, and go over everything you have gone through? I have, I feel like I do it everyday. I was leaning against my belcnoy, watching the sunrise with coffee in my hand. I find my self thinking about my life, trying to figure out how I eneded up where I am today. Sometimes I wonder who is controling my life, and are they having fun toying with it. I take one last breathe, and head inside to my studio. The beach house is quiet, when the keys on the piano get touched the sound goes everywhere. I trace my fingers over them, and take a sip of my coffee. I take a seat, and slowly start playing. As I close my eyes, songs lyrics hit me.

 ** _I realized, I belong to you  
I feel the darkness, went away from you_**

 ** _Hey, don't stop your lovin', walk out on me  
Don't stop for nothin', you're what I bleed  
I learned to love you, the way you need  
'Cause I know what's pain, this is not the same_**

I stopped when I heared footsteps in the house, I took another breathe getting up from the piano. I went into the kitchen to find Kyla making herself coffee. I took a seat at the island, sipping on the coffee I already had.

"Morning Ash"

"Morning" I didn't know what to say, it wasn't like I had a lot to talk to her about.

"Its good to hear your back in the studio, I know you..."

"I'm not" I looked up at her as I stopped her, her mouth just made a "Oh" shape.

I wasn't ready to go back into the studio, not just yet anyways. I had just got home, and so far all I wanted to do was stay still. That might sound stupid, but being on tour always had me running around. Kyla had join me for the first part of it, but left to return to Aiden. They were married, and had a son. My nephew Jamie was a great little man, and of course I spoiled him whenever I could.

"I'm going to head into the studio today, I have some new contracts to look over. Did you want to join?"

"No I have to be somewhere" Kyla nodded, she never question my ways anymore.

"Its good to have you home. I missed you sis" I smiled.

"I missed you too"

We finished are coffee, and made plans to have dinner tonight. I wanted to see Aiden, and catch up with my little nephew. Kyla left before me, and after I went into my bedroom to grab my keys. I use to have a couple of cars, but now I just have my one. Aiden tried to buy one off of me, but I ended up just giving him it for his birthday.

I got into my car, putting my Ipod in instead if listening to the radio. As much as I love hearing new artist, a lot of the music was my own being played. I hated hearing my self, I didn't like my new stuff. I lit up a smoke as I rolled down my window, turning onto the highway.

* * *

When I got to the building I pulled up to my usual parking spot, away from the main doors. Paparazzi new this building, and they loved to stand outside to wait for me to come out, or someone just as famous. I opened the door to the office building, and the receptionist eyes went wide. I couldn't help but smirk, she always had a crush on me. I went over to her, taking off my sunglasses.

"Is she in today?"

"Yes Mrs Davies, she just got back from a shoot" I nodded and took off towards left hallway. This building was covered in differnt Art work, and different music through the hallways. I ran my hand over the pictures covering the one hall; every single one had her face in it, some even had mine. I reached her office, and took a breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come In" I turned the knob and walked inside, time had stopped in that moment. Blue eyes met brown, heartbeats stopped, and emotions were rising up between us.

"Hey Spencer"

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer sat their behind her desk, stunned. I know she wasn't expecting me, ever. The last time I saw her, or at lease spoke to her it ended on bad terms you could say. She leaned back with her hands in her lap, and stared at me.

"Ashley, when did you get back?" I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Last night, I'm staying at the beach house"

"Kyla said you were planning on staying there, how long are you home for?"

"I don't know" I looked at her, all I wanted to do is kiss her.

"Well I will make sure Riley is packed, you can pick her up tomorrow night." I nodded, I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Thanks, Have you spoken with the label?" I asked; she looked away, then back at me.

"I can't do it Ashley, you and I both know that doing your music videos will kill both of us"

"How?" She was the best at what she did, and I didn't want anyone but her.

"Ashley you write what you see, hear, feel. That's why I love your music, you do an incredible job with expressing your emotions through your music. I also hate it, because I am part of what you write about. Remember your last music video, I wanted to scream at you while we were filming. "

"I don't want anyone else, I don't trust anyone else."

"I'm sorry Ashley, I can't" She got up from her seat walking over to the window, I thought I saw a tear.

"I understand" I got up from my chair, heading to the door when I stopped. "I am sorry Spencer, for everything. I never meant to hurt you, or our family"

"Then Why did you?" Her eyes were watering as she stared into mine, I wanted to comfort her so bad. I knew I had to walk away, just like before.

I walked out of her office, letting the door close behind me. I walk right out of the building getting into my car. I slammed my fist against the steering wheel as I felt my self wanting to cry. It hurt me to see Spencer upset, it always has.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I will not give up on this Story, I will try my best to post. I do work a lot, so please be patient. I really hope you enjoy the story. Please leave your thoughts, and opinions. I love to hear what you all think. - Caleb**

 **Chapter 2**

I found my self down at the beach, I was killing time before I had to go pick up Riley. Kyla offered to get her like usual, but I told her it was time I start picking her up. Spencer and I could barely talk without fighting, Kyla started to pick Riley up because of our fighting. I tried to pick her up once, but I couldn't face fighting with Spencer. I know this was all because of me, but I just wish things would go back to where they were good.

After high school I started to record music, and got signed to a Label. Now Kyla works there, she use to be part of my team. It got too hard for her, so now she does office stuff. Spencer open her own Production Company after she was done school. with help from Kyla and I. We decided to have a contract where she did all my videos, promotions, and interviews. Everything was going amazing, we even got married, and had Riley.

Riley is a little firecracker. She looks identical to Spencer, but she has my attitude. We made sure she was never in the spot light, we didn't want that life for her. Spencer was against her coming on the road with me, but it was the only time I got to see her. When she was with me I made sure to spend as much time as I could with her. I must have lost so much sleep. Its been two years since Spencer and I seperated. I wanted to go back and fix it, be a family again. Kyla tried to get us to talk, but we both wouldn't. We never put Riley in the middle, we made sure to keep her out of our issues. She did have questions, and we both were completely honest with her.

"Mommy!" I quickly turned to see my daughter running towards me from the house, I let out a huge smile running towards her.

"Princess!" I swept her up in my arms, spinning her around. I missed her so much, I hated being away from her.

"I missed you so much Ry"

"I missed you too mommy" I sat us down on the sand, looking over to see Spencer standing by the stairs that led down to the beach.

"Lets go up to the house baby girl"

"Okay I am going to unpack, is my room ready for me?" I smiled

"Of course sweetheart"

I followed my daughter up to Spencer. She leaned down giving our daughter a hug, letting her run up to the house. I slid my hands into my sweater, and leaned across from her. I didn't really know what to say to her. I remember when I could talk to her about everything, and now I had nothing to say.

"Thanks for bringing her, you didn't have to"

"I thought I would save Kyla a trip"

"I was going to pick her up actually" she nodded. This couldn't be more awkward.

"If its okay I will pick her up Sunday, Its family dinner at my parents and I would like her to be there"

"You don't have to explain Spencer, she is your daughter too" She smiled, and started to look towards the beach house.

"Whats on your mind?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much this beach house hasn't change since the last time I was here"

"When was the last time you were here?"

"With you" The night we broke up, the night my whole life came crashing down.

"Oh" She nodded.

"Well I better get going, have fun with Ry. She is excited to spend time with you"

"Me too, if you like you can stay for dinner. I know she would like it" She was biting her lip, I know she was nervous.

"I actually have to be somewhere tonight, but maybe next time" I nodded, and led her upstairs towards her car.

"Thanks again for bringing her"

"No problem" she turned to get into her car, then turned around. I gave her a questioning look.

"I was wondering if I could get your number, I don't actually have it anymore"

"Really?"

"Well I figured if I needed to get a hold of you.."

"You would just call Kyla" she nodded.

"I have your number, I will send you a text"

"Thanks, have a good night Ash"

"You too" I watched as she drove off, and I turned to head inside.

Spencer and I were talking again, and to me that was a very big step. I went into Ry room to find her asleep in her bed. I kissed her on her head, and decided I would let her sleep till dinner. Kyla always told me she wouldn't sleep for Spencer, because she was always excited to see me. I closed her door, and went to sit on my couch. Taking my phone out to text Spencer.

 **Hey this is my number.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy, can we have Ice cream?" We had just finished dinner, and I was cleaning up while she was colouring at the coffee table.

"I think that's a perfect Idea, but first you need to cleaned up. You have sauce all over your face baby girl" I smiled as she tried to lick it, then took of towards the washroom.

I put away the last of the dishes, and reaching for the ice cream. I guess Kyla decided to eat it on me, so I grabbed my keys.

"Ry we will have to go to get ice cream, is that okay?"

"Ya! I call shot gun!" I laughed, she was way to young still to be riding in the front. She heard Kyla say that, now that's what she says when we go for a ride.

Once in the car I put our playlist on, and took off toward the ice cream shop. I always sang when Ry was just a baby, and ever since she could she would sing along with me.

"Sing mommy!" I smiled as I looked back at her and she was bobbing her head.

 _ **Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try **_

We pulled into the parking lot, making sure we sing the rest of the song. Pink was one of my favourite artist, and one of few artists I will let Ry listen to. I really like making sure she has strong role models in her life. I never want her listening to some of the shit that is out there these days, including mine.

"Ready baby girl?" I let he climb out of the car, and grabbed her hand as we went inside. I didn't have to ask what kind she wanted. She has wanted the same kind since she was one years old. Mint Chip.

"Can I get Mint chimp?" I smiled, see told you.

"Of course" I ordered our cones, and then walked over to the table Ry picked out.

"Thanks mommy"

"Anything for you darling"

"Mommy, I'm glad your home."

"Me to"

"How long are you staying?"

"How long would you like me to?" I knew the answer, and every time it hurt.

"Forever" I thought about it, and the real question was why haven't I stayed.

"Maybe this time I will, maybe its time to retire" She looked up with those big blue eyes, that could melt anyone's heart.

"Really?"

"Ya, I think I should give up the guitar and spend my time eating ice cream with you" she smiled, she would love that.

"T hats sounds perfect mommy" We continued talking while licking our ice cream cones, she had many questions as usual. Of course I answered every single one, even if It killed me to answer.

After we were done, we headed back to the car. I stopped before getting in the car, because my eyes were now on two girls kissing. The one girl looked over, it was Spencer. Her expression went from happy, to sad. I quickly got into the car, and drove home. I turned the music up , that way Ry would fall asleep and wouldn't see me try not to cry.

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riley was put to bed, and I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking wine. The image of Spencer kissing someone besides me was killing me. I knew I had no right to be mad at her, but I wanted to. I heared my phone go off, I didn't even want to know who was trying to contact me at this time. After a while I finally walked over to see who it was. Spencer.

 **Please let me explain**

 **Can I come over?**

 **I'm here**

 **Ashley... Please**

I walked over to the front door, and opened it. She was standing beside her car, I nodded and went back inside. I grabbed my wine, and went over to take a seat on the couch. I knew what ever was about to come out of her mouth I wasn't ready.

"Wow we barely could talk for the last two years, and now look at us" I said while pouring more wine in my cup.

"I didn't want you to see that" Spencer said while taking a seat across from me, she was playing with hands.

"It's fine, its not like we are together. We are separated" She was biting her lip.

"She makes me happy Ashley, really happy" I nodded, and took a sip of my wine.

"Who is she?"

"Nicole Walker" I knew that name, she was the girl that interviewed Spencer about her production company. I was going to need more wine. I walked over, grabbing the whole bottle.

"How long have you been dating?" Why was I asking these questions.

"We started talking about two months after you and I split, and we have been dating for three months."

"Spencer you really don't owe me an explanation"

"She hasn't met Riley, I'm not ready" I gave her a confused look.

"Why not?" she ran her fingers through her hair, and blew out some air.

"You."

"Okay now you need to explain"

"This might sound weird, but I feel like I need you to tell me its okay." I took one more sip of my wine.

"Spencer all I want is for you to be happy, and if Nicole makes you happy then I am happy for you" She nodded.

"Thank you" I got up from the couch and went over to the desk, pulling out a folder. I walked back over giving it to Spencer.

"What is this?" I didn't answer, I let her opened it.

"Divorce papers? You signed them?" she looked over at me.

"I signed them a long time ago, but I didn't have the heart to go through with it. I am sorry for everything Spencer, but if a divorce from me will let you be happy again then so be it."

"When did you sign these?"

"The last time you were here, I over heared you with Kyla. I was angry with what you said, but I was also upset. I signed them, got drunk and regretted it in the morning"

"Wow"

"I am really sorry I hurt you Spencer, and that I broke our family apart"

"Why did you do it Ash, please tell me. Was it because of me?" I wanted to wipe her tears away.

"No Spencer, god no. I was stupid, and got carried away with being famous. I regret it everyday, that I let being famous make me loose you"

"I forgive you Ashley, and I really hope one day you can find someone to make you happy again" I looked over at her, staring at her blue eyes.

"I already had my perfect girl, but my own demons took her away" I got up, and walk to the front door letting her out.

"Don't leave my life Ash, I still need you." I lifted her chin.

"I'll never leave you Spencer"

* * *

R&R Please


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Spencer**_

Sunday came quick for me, I was surprise it did. I know Ashley needs to spend time with Ry, but I miss her when she isn't here. Currently I was driving towards my parents house for Sunday night dinner. My parents didn't say much to me when Ash and I split, but I think they knew there was nothing to say. I know they miss her, she was like a second daughter to them. I pulled in, and I could already smell my fathers cooking.

My parents have met Nicole, and they also knew that she hadn't met Riley yet. I explained that it was on my terms, and when I am ready they will meet. Riley knows I am seeing someone, but she hasn't ask more then that. When I had to tell her that Ash and I were splitting, she just ask why. I couldn't tell her, I didn't want her to hate Ashley.

"Anyone home?" I smiled when my father came around the corner with sauce all over his hands.

"Hey Spencer, how is my favourite daughter?"

"Dad I'm your only daughter" I gave him a hug.

"Yes that's why your my favourite" I laughed, walked towards the back yard to greet everyone. My mom was drinking her wine, like usual.

Glen was playing with Dylan; his and Chelsea's son. They weren't married, but we know Glen was waiting for the right time. They had went through some stuff, but lucky for them they made it through.

"Aunt Spencer!" I gave him a big hug.

"Where is Riley?"

"She is with her mom, she will be here soon. Aunt Ashley is dropping her off after she is done at a birthday party." Soon as I said that I saw all eyes on me.

My family was aware that Ashley and I didn't talk. My parents sometime even met with Kyla to pick up Riley just so I didn't have to see Kyla. They never asked why, and I was happy.

"Ashley is coming here?" My mother asked me, as I took a seat at the table outside.

"Yup" I opened the beer my father gave me, and he took a seat as well.

"That's new" I nodded, I didn't want to talk about this.

"Have you talk to her?" That was Chelsea, she was Ashley friends as well at point. She decided that Since Ashley had Kyla, she should stay on my side of things.

"I saw her when I drop Ri off, she is doing good"

"Well I'm happy you two are talking"

"I'm not, she is a bitch that cheated on you" Glen of course was still pist. I understood why, he was the one that had to hear me cry over her.

"Glen stop, please behave when she gets here" He just rolled his eyes.

"Spencer she treated you like shit, and she wouldn't even give you a divorce. She is a straight up bitch." I played with my bottle.

"Actually she sign the papers, and gave them to me the other night" I swear my mother was going to spit her wine out all over Chelsea.

"Really?"I nodded.

"Why did she finally sign them?" My father, the therapist everyone.

"She was ready I guess" I didn't want to explain to them why, or even about our little conversation.

After a while the conversation turned into something else, I was done talking about my life. Glen told us about how he wants to go back to school to do some upgrading. Chelsea sold more of her paintings, and has asked to show some of her art and some gallery that's famous here in the city. My mother and father were going on the cruise, so they asked me to watch the house. Glen of course wanted to, but they didn't trust him because of last time. He decided to throw a party, and well it didn't end well.

"Mom that was in high school!" I laughed.

"Still, its a no" like I said it really didn't end well. Just then my phoned beeped. Ashley.

 **We are here**

 **Okay. B right out.**

"I'll be right back, Riley is here with Ashley" I got up, when my mother grabbed my hand.

"Spencer she is more then welcome to stay, if you want to invite her" I nodded, and headed around the house to the front yard.

"Mommy, I ate so much cake!" I laughed, and gave her a hug.

"Oh honey you are going to be sick"

"No, I am strong!" I laughed, and smiled when she gave Ashley a hug and kiss. Then took off inside, I looked back over at Ashley.

"Thanks for dropping her off" Ashley nodded, something was wrong.

"No problem, just let me know when I can have her again" she turned to get into the car.

"Ash" She stopped and looked at me.

"Would you like to come in, we have plenty of food"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass" I nodded.

"Everything okay?" She put her sunglasses on.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Spencer" I watched her get in her car, pulling away.

"Mom! You coming, Papa has pie!" I laughed, she loved her sweets.

We went into the back, and I took a seat in my old spot. I looked over at Riley playing with her cousin, I missed her so much.

"Ash decided not to stay?" I nodded.

"That's too bad, we would have love to see her" my mother said. I decided to text her.

 **My parents would like to see you sometime, they miss you.**

"I don't" of course Glen said that.

"Well everyone dinner is ready, lets get eating"

"Riley dinner is ready, come eat!" She looked over at me and smiled, she loved her papas food just like Ashley.

 **OK**

I looked down at the text, that's all she wrote. Just OK. Something was bothering her, and I knew the reason included me.

"Spencer, no phones. at the dinner table" I nodded and put my phone away.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Spencer**_

I was in the office today doing some editing. My parents decided to take Riley for the day, because they were going away on that cruze. They never spoil her too much, but they will do anything to make her happy. I was going through some of the shots we took the other day when there was knock at my door.

"Come in" It was Danielle, she was like my other half at this comapny. She stayed on top of all the clients, and let me know what is going on. I would be lost without her.

"Hey Danni, what the gossip today?" She laughed.

"Well you know how you didn't want to work with Davies anymore?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"You might want to re think that idea."

"Why is that?"

"Her Agent sent out a realse about how she will be retiring from music, to be with her family" If I had anything in my mouth it would be all over Danni now.

"What?"

"Here" she gave me the paper, As I read it I could feel the anger in me start to boil.

"I can't fucking beileve this, after all this time now she decides to end her career" Danni understood why I would be pist. She was here when Ash and I split.

"Spencer, maybe you should go talk to her"

"And say what Danni, Its her life she can do whatever she wants" I threw the paper down, and went back to the laptop.

"Maybe this is a good thing, for you both. This could be the start of fixing what was broken"

"Danni I am in a happy relationship, Davies and I are done" She nodded.

"Well this would be something everyone wants to get their hands on, and would be good for the comapny." She said as she turned around and left.

She was right about everyone wanting to do her final interview, she was Ashley Davies. She was at the top of her game now, and was only going to go higher. Her albums sold out in matter of seconds, so did her concerts. Part of me wanted to do it for the company, the other part wanted to do it because I wanted to find out why. I picked up my phone, and dialed a number I never thought I would again.

 _"Everything okay, what going on?"_ Of course she would panic, I never called her.

 _"Everything is fine Ashley, I just wanted to see if I could come by and talk to you"_ A moment of silence went by, then she answered.

" _Yeah, I will be home in 5mins."_

 _"Okay see you then"_ I hung up, grabbed my keys heading out.

I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her when I got to her, but I felt like I needed to know why she was doing this. Ashley loved making music, and her giving it all up didn't make sense. Yes she missed Riley, but I never not let her see her. Sometimes my parents would fly with Riley to see Ashley when she was across the world.

When I pulled into the driveway of the beach house, I noticed she bought herself a new motercycle. She did have one before, but once we had Riley she gave it iup. I didn't like her riding, and I was not letting our child ride on one. I walked up to the door, taking a breathe before I knocked.

"Look at us talking so much" I rolled my eyes, and walked inside the house past her. Technacally it was still my beach house also.

"Why are you doing it Ashley?" She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Talking to you? I thought it was called being polite" she smiled.

"No, I ment ending your career" I folded my arms over my chest, and looked at her.

"I'm ready" she shrugged.

"Bullshit! You love your career, and when I asked you to back down for a bit you refused to. Now all of sudden your going to end it!" I don't know where this anger came from, but it wasn't going to go away anytime.

"Look Spencer, if you came here to yell at me please leave"

"Just tell me why" I took a seat on her couch, she did the same.

"I told you, I'm ready" She was looking outside.

"Why are you ready now, and not before. Ashley I needed you to be at home with me, not across the fucking world. I begged you, and you just said no. I don't get it"

"The other night Riley asked me to stay forever, and it made me wonder why I haven't. I use to love making music, and being on tour. It was like a high I could never get enough of. Because of that high I lost everything I loved, except my daughter. She is getting to the age where I was, when I started to hate my father for being gone all the time. I don't want her hatting me, she is all I have." I looked over at her, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Ashley Ri will never hate you, she loves you so much. I don't want you to give your dream up because you are afraid of losing her. Ash she loves hearing your music on the radio, and watching you on t.v. When I tell her she is going to see you, she packs the week before because she can't wait to see you. Your dad never did that for you, he never brought you with him. He never took time off to spend time with you. Ashley I let Riley go see you because I know you stopped your dream, just to have a tea party with her, or you faked sick and caceled a show because she wanted you to just spend the day with her. You haven't missed a holiday with her, and I know you don't plan on it" I reached over and grabbed her hand, putting it in mine.

"Ashley if you are ready to come home for good, then thats your choice. Just don't do it if youre not ready. I will work with you though, and make sure you see Riley more then just a week or so."

"Will you be the one to do my final interview?" I pulled my hand back, and looked over at her.

"Okay, I will" Her eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Spencer" I nodded.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk, but I think I should get back to work."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, you know you won't get any work done now" I laughed, she knew me to well.

"Sure, let me call Danielle and tell her to close up the building" she nodded , and walked towards the kitchen.

 **Sorry Nicole, got to work late won't make dinner. xo**

As I shut off my phone, I looked up to find Ashley in the kitchen singing along with the music on the radio. She smiled as she found me looking at her, just then I felt butterflies in my stomach. Deep inside I knew I was slowly starting to fall for her again, and I knew I was fucked.

* * *

R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Ashley**_

We decided to eat on the balcony since it was warm out. I cooked up a simple chicken, and pasta dish. Of course Spencer had to note that her father was the one that taught me it. I don't know why she was pressing her parents on me.

"What you thinking about over there, I can hear your mind going a mile a minute" she asked me, taking drink of her wine.

"Why are you pressing your parents on me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep reminding me that you're parents would love to see me, then just now you made note that your father taught me how to make this dish" She looked at her dish then looked at me.

"I guess I want you know they still care about you, and miss you. After the split they never talked about you around me, but they did always keep up with you"

"How?"

"I don't know, they would know stuff that I wouldn't. Like when you were coming home to do that show for that charity, when you broke your nose while skateboarding, they even mention to me when you put your self in rehab" I almost spat out my food.

"No one knew that, not even Kyla." She nodded.

"That's what I am saying. They always kept tabs on you, I guess you are like a daughter to them and they wanted to make sure you were okay"

"So now you want me to go visit them?"

"I think they would love that, and I know you will too"

"Why would you say that?" I put my fork down, giving her my full attention.

"Your parents weren't in the picture, and my parents always treated you like their own. You never said it, but I know how much it meant to you that they cared" I nodded.

"I guess I could go see them" She smiled, and continued to eat.

I took a minute to watch her, she was beautiful. I watched as her eyes shined as the sunset hit them, how her hands held her fork. I missed her. I miss being next to her, being with her. I was shocked that she even decided to stay for dinner.

"Riley wants to learn how to play the drums" I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya something about how mommies drummer showed her how to rock out, and now she wants to rock out" sticking out her tongue.

"I'm sorry, but please don't ever do that again" we both laughed.

We were both done our dinner, I picked up the dishes bringing them into the kitchen. I started the water to start washing them. I looked up to see Spencer leaning against the door, She was making it hard not to kiss her. Her hand was on her stomach, and the other holding her wine glass.

"Find this interesting?"

"Actually yes, because I have never saw you do the dishes before"

"I use to do them at your parents house" she shook her head.

"No, your rinsed them then put them in the dishwasher" I smiled, and finished the last dish.

"Well I guess I picked up a few things" I walked over taking a seat where we had dinner.

"Wanna play 21 questions?" She asked me.

"We haven't played that since our first date, I'm pretty sure we know everything about each other"

"I think we do, but I know there is a lot we want to ask each other and this would be to break the ice" I looked at her, I wasn't ready for this talk.

"All questions available?" I raised my eyebrow. If we were going to do this, then I wanted to know and ask every question.

"Yes"

"You can go first Spencer, it was your idea"

"Why did you go to rehab?"

This is going to be a rough night.

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about not posting. This story is not over, trust me you will know when it is over. I will be posting a lot since I have a few days off of work now. So please if you haven't go click on 'follow Story' so you don't miss my next chapter coming soon. Thanks again everyone!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Ashley**_

"I didn't really have a problem, but I felt like I was about to. With everything going on, I didn't want to end up like my father. I told Kyla I was going off grid for a bit, no questions were asked. I went to this small place outside of where I was staying for a week. It was a good place, a safe place. I think if I didn't go, I would of ended up much worst" Spencer nodded.

"I'm glad you made that choice, I never want you to go down another dark road Ashley. You have Riley to think about. She would be broken if you ever left her" I nodded.

"Why did you give up on us Spencer?" She took a sip of her wine, and shocked her head.

"You did that Ashley, I didn't"

"Spencer I tried to talk to you, I called you every day begging you to just talk to me"

"I didn't give up, I was tired of feeling scared, hopeless, and alone"

"Spencer, I never wanted you to feel that way" I looked over at her, and waited for her to explain why she didn't fight for us.

"That night we had that fight here, When you left it crushed me Ashley. You walked away on me, you slammed the door on us. I layied here all night crying over you, and then I realized it was never going to be okay again. I would never be able to trust you being on tour, or being in clubs. I'll always wonder if you were cheating on me, or if you even loved me. I would always wonder if you are still attracted to me, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep living a life where I would never be fully happy, and safe. I loved you Ashley so much, but I knew it would hurt to be with you more then to just let you go. I'm sorry, I guess I'm the one that left not you" I gripped my chair, I didn't want to hear what had just been said to me. Spencer gave up on us, she was the one that walked away.

"I wanted us to work it out Spencer, I begged Kyla to tell me where you were. Fuck I went to your office everyday, I went to our house, I even went to your parents place. You all made them tell me to stay away. Then when I had to leave, I was given divorce paper from my sister! Do you know how much that killed me!." I was standing up, yelling at her at this point.

"I'm sorry okay, but it would have never worked out Ashley. You and I were broken, and nothing was going to fix it!"

"You didn't know that Spencer!"

"You cheated on me!"

"No I didn't okay, it was a lie!" Spencer stopped, and looked over at me. We were both breathing hard, and both had tears in our eyes.

"What?" I sat down, and took a swig of my wine.

"I ran into the girl a couple of months after you and I were officially done. I snapped at her, she was the one that fucked us up. She was the reason why I was never going to get you back. She asked me what I was talking about. Then she explain that we never did anything that night. It was all a misunderstanding. I had stripped out of my clothes thinking I was in my bed alone, and when I asked if we slept together she said yes. Because wad actually slept together in the same bed."

Spencer looked at me, then looked away. I know this was a lot to take it, but she needed to know. She deserved the truth.

"Why are you just telling me this?"

"I guess I thought It was over anyways, why bring up the past for"

"I have to go" Spencer got up, and walked towards the front door.

"Spencer please don't go, just talk to me" I was standing behind her, her hand was still on the door knob.

"I can't Ash, I need to go" I turned her around to face blue eyes full of tears, I reached up and wiped them away from her cheek.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Spence, like you said you would have never trusted me."

"Ash the day you married me, you promise I had every piece of you. Your body, heart and soul. I thought you broke you vows. I thought you gave someone your body, and it killed me. Your right I can't trust you Ash, because the fact you hid the truth from me shows that. You should have told me, because I would have believed you."

"Spencer how was I suppose to you, you made it so I could never reach you"

"Your talking to me now arn't you?"

"Back then tho..."

"No! You knew you could have came to me! For fuck sake we have daughter together Ashley, you knew how to reach me!"

"Spencer I'm sorry! Please just stay" She looked at my pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Ashley, this time I'm walking away for good" She was gone.

I had her. Now she is gone. Again.

* * *

R&R Please! I love to hear what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Ashley**_

Last night wasn't what I wanted, I just wanted us to be civil. I sipped at my coffee, as I read through trashy magazines that Kyla always leaves here. I don't know why she leaves them here. I looked through them, and wonder why I have sued this stupid magazine. They post the correct story, I guess that's how they make there money.

"Well hello my favourite sister" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I didn't bother to look up at her.

"Nothing, just checking to see how you are doing" I shrugged.

"I got an interesting call today" I turned the page while taking another sip of my coffee.

"Oh ya?"

"From your mother" I almost spit out my coffee.

"Why the fuck is she calling you?"

"She wanted your number"

"Did you give her it?" I didn't bother to ask why she wanted it, I honestly don't fucking care.

"No" I nodded and went back to my coffee.

"good"

Kyla walk over grabbing her self some coffee, taking a seat across from me. I looked over and she was staring at me.

"What?"

"I saw Spencer was here last night" I nodded.

"And?"

"We had dinner together, talked, and then she left"

"Well I'm glad your talking again, this is a good thing!" She smiled, she really wanted us to work out.

"No, she is mad at me again. Speaking of which I need you to call her and..."

"No! I will not be the person in the middle again! You two can talk civil for your child" I put my cup in the sink, turning to look at my now furious sister.

"Kyla, I told her something and she will never talk to me again. We tried to be civil, we just can't"

"Then meet up, yell out everything you can to each over and move on. This is becoming ridiculous. Riley deserves better"

"Kyla Its not that simple"

"Make it, because you both are acting like fucking babies! High school is over, so grow up and start acting like an adult!" Then she left.

Why is everyone slamming doors around here. My sister was right in a way, we should be acting more like adults. Its hard when Spencer and I have hurt each other in ways we can never take back. My phone buzzed. Spencer.

 **Can you pick Riley up at my parents house? I am stuck in a meeting.**

 **I'll head over now.**

 **Thanks, can you bring her to my office. I should be done by the time you get here.**

 **Yes.**

It frustrated me a little that she didn't just ask me to take Riley for the night, but I guess she hasn't spent time with her since I had her. I looked at my keys, trying to figure out what one to take. Just then my phone buzzed.

 **No Bike!**

I grabbed my car keys, Spencer hated the fact Riley getting hurt on my bike. I was a good driver, but she was always scared. I remember when I did a wheelie with Spencer on it, she didn't talk to me for a whole day. I laughed at the memory, starting my car as I drove towards the Carlin's. It wasn't going to take me long, we all lived pretty close to each other. I guess that's the way we wanted it. Our house that now Spencer lives in was right in the middle between the Carlin's and the beach house. Spencer never wanted to be too far away from home.

I pulled into the driveway, and looked up at the house I spent most of my teen years living at. I use to have sleep overs with Spencer, then when her parents found out about us I had to sleep in the spare bedroom. Eventually they allowed me to make it my own room, because I basically lived with them. My parents never cared to know where I was, and the Carlin's hated that. I remember Paula even went to a teacher parent night for me, and Arthur use to help me with my homework. I got out of my car and went up to the door, I guess I should knock. So I did.

"Ashley, its about time you come back home" I smiled, gave Paula a hug.

"Hey Paula, Spencer wanted me to pick Riley up" She nodded.

"Yes she called, Riley and Arthur went for Ice cream so I guess you and I could hang for a bit till they get back" I looked at her weird.

"Paula did you say 'hang'?"

"Ya I'm you know cool now" I laughed.

"I need to spend more time with grown ups, instead of Riley" I sat down at the table, and looked around. It was all still the same, nothing has changed.

"Ashley I think its time you and I have a talk" I looked at Paula, and nodded. I knew this talk was coming.

* * *

R&R Reviews


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Spencer**_

This day should just end already, but it hasn't. I wanted to see my daughter, she has been away for awhile now. I was in a meeting with people who clearly don't know what they want. They were managers for an up and coming musician, and so far he had no say in anything. His name was Jordan, and so far all he has said was hello. I asked him want he wanted, and of course his people spoke for him.

"Okay look. I don't want to hear anything more from you two. Jordan, I want you to go home and think about what you want. Figure out what you want your image to represent, and email me. You and I will be working alone, without your people" I looked at them.

"Now If you don't mind, my daughter will be coming soon and I would like you not to be here when she comes" They both got up and left, Jordan however did say thank you.

I let out a quiet sigh, and got up from my chair. I ran my hand through my hair, and looked out my window. Why did life have to be so complicated, why do people always try to make people do what they think is right.

"Spencer, you have a visitor" I rolled my eyes, great now who.

"Hey beautiful" I turned to see Nicole. God she was beautiful.

"Hey, what brings you by?" I asked, giving her a kiss.

"Well we haven't had time together so I figured why not hang out here" I laughed.

"Well Riley is getting dropped off here, but we could..."

"I get it, I'll leave" I reached for her hand, turning her back to me.

"Nicole, I do want to spend time with you."

"When are you going to let me in Spencer, when am I not going to be your dirty little secret?"

"You are not my dirty little secret, My whole family knows about you, my friends know about you..."

"Riley, does she know about me?" I bit my lip, here comes another fight.

"I'm not ready"

"Just stop Spencer, your never going to be ready for it. We have known each other for a long time, and we have been dating for a few months now. I'm ready to move forward, but if your not then please just tell me" I looked into her eyes, fuck I hate making people cry.

"I don't know why I can't let you in to my tiny circle, but I think its because I'm not fully ready to trust anyone. I thought I would be Nicole, but I'm not."

"Spencer someday you have to let go what happen with Ashley" We never spoke about Ashley, is was a big no no. "You deserve to be happy, and loved. I can give you that Spencer, I promise I'll never hurt you like she did. I love you Spencer" I looked down at my shoes, then back up.

"I just can't I'm sorry Nicole. I wish, god I wish I could love you. I wish I could give you all of me, but I can't. It was given to someone else, and she will always have that." Nicole nodded, wiping her tears.

She leaned over kissing me gently on the lips. I let my hands go up to her shoulders, kissing her deeper. I'm going to miss her.

"I love you Spencer, Take care"

"You too" I watched her walk out of my office, I just the door. I walked over to the couch I had in my office, and let the tears pour out.

* * *

R&R Please


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **Ashley**_

When I saw her sitting there I didn't know what I should do. Riley had stopped into Danielle's office, apparently she had some good snacks. I walked into the room, slowly closing the door. Spencer looked up at me, and quickly wiped her tears.

"Hey, um when did you get here?" I walked over, taking a seat on the couch.

"Just now, is everything okay Spencer?"

"Well Ashley, I just got dumped so no I'm not" she stood up, shaking her head. I didn't know what to say, or if I should.

"Spencer I'm sorry"

"No your not"

"Okay your right, I'm not." She looked around, then her blue eyes made contact with mine.

"Why can't I move, Why can't I let anyone in to my life?" I wanted to just make up a stupid answer, but I know she would call me out again.

"Spencer our relationship was deep, loving, passionate, and no person can come back from that when its broken. Or when they do, half of them is gone. Spencer I have come to terms that half of me will always be with you, and I'm okay with that. You need to figure out what you want, and are willing to let go off." our eyes kept contact, until she broke it.

"Since when did you get wise?" I laughed

"I was always wise" She nodded.

"Where is Ri?"

"With Danielle, apparently she has the good snacks?"

"She is a popcorn whore, she loves that stuff" I nodded, playing with my keys.

"Since I have you here, did you want to discuss your final interview?" I really didn't want to.

"What ever you want"

"Well a lot of networks want to do a live interview, with you playing some songs. They want you to answer questions from your fans and stuff" I hate interviews, they always ask the same questions.

"Sure, but can we edit through the questions?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of answering questions about my childhood, my father, my personal shit."

"Ashley that's what everyone wants to know tho. They want to know what your songs are about, or who they are about. Why your ending your career, and where are you going next"

"My songs are about my life, about my peers around me, I want to spend time with my child not spending it travelling, and I will be producing. Thee end" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Ashley, you need to take this serious."

"Why, why do I need to do this."

"Everyone deserves a happy ever after. Ashley think of it like this. Your reading a book, and your half way through. Then someone rips it away from you. You will never know how it ends, or have answers to your questions"

"When did you get so wise?" we both smirked.

"Always, you just started" we both laughed.

"Where are we shooting this?"

"Where ever you want, I was thinking the beach house"

"Okay sounds good to me"

"Good, now I'm going to go find our child. I'm hungry, and I need food. Thanks again for picking her up. Oh how was seeing my parents?" I was waiting for that.

"No problem, and good." she nodded, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad it went good"

"Give Riley a kiss for me okay?" I asked

"Of course, see you later Ash" I smiled.

"See you later Spence"

* * *

R&R Please


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating everyone. I have been very busy at work. I am a chef, and I work long hours. Thank you for all the feedback! - Caleb**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Ashley**_

I looked over at my piano, and thought about all the songs that were going through my head. Deep down I didn't want to quit music, but It was time. I walked over, sliding my fingers over the keys. I played a couple bars, then stopped when I heard a knock on my front door.

"Mom" What is she doing here.

"Hello Ashley"

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you" I open the door wider for her to come in. I hadn't seen my mother since Riley was born, she never met her granddaughter.

"What was so important that you had to track me down?"

"I see Kyla told you I called her" I nodded.

"Its about your fathers estate" I folded my arms, this was going to be fun. Maybe she will get on her knees and beg for money this time.

"Okay?"

"Your fathers estate left money for his grandchildren, are you aware of this?"

"No"

"Well your fathers lawyers have been trying to contact you, and they couldn't. Apparently you kept telling them to fuck off" I thought they wanted some bullshit stuff.

"This is why you are here?"

"Yes this is for you" She handed me an envelop. I opened it, and it stated that all grandchildren of my fathers would get part of his estate. I flipped it over, there was a check made out to Riley from my mother.

"What is this?" I held up the check.

"I took the money your father left me, and put it into my own company."

"You're own law firm?"

"Yes. I would like to follow your fathers path, and give my grandchild a good future. This check is for right now, but there is a bank account that money will be deposited into. She will be able to access it once she is attending college, or when you and Spencer decided she is ready. If something happens to me, everything will be transfer to you."

"Why are you doing this?" My mother sat down, and looked at me. Something is different about her.

"I took on a case, and it hit me hard. This mother burned bridges with every family member, and when she needed someone they wouldn't help. I was the only one that attended her funeral. I don't want that Ashley. I know you won't let me just walk back into your life, or Riley's. I will take what I can, and I will start with the income. Kyla children will get the same as Riley, and any other children you may have"

"Thank you. For doing this, and for coming here." She nodded, and got up to leave.

"Ashley. I don't know why you and Spencer are not together, but you should fight for what you love and never let it go. You two belong together, I always knew she would make you the women you are today. Don't give up Ashley, fight until you can't anymore" and she was gone.

I looked down at the papers, and thought about what just happen. I didn't really know what to do, I was still in shock. That was not my mother, that was a women I didn't know. I didn't move untill I heard my phone beep.

 **Heading to the park. Riley wants you to join.**

 **Sure**

 **Meet there in 5?**

 **Yes**

* * *

R&R Please


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **Ashley**_

I spotted Spencer sitting in the grass on the hill watching Riley play. Riley was running all over the playground, it was like she couldn't decide what she wanted to do first. I got out of my car, putting my hat on. Sometime people recognized me, and I hated when they came to ask me questions while I was with my family. I loved my fans, but there is a place and time for them.

"Hey Spencer" I said taking a seat next to her, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Hey how are you?" I waved at Riley, when I heard her call at me.

"I'm good, my mother stopped by today" I didn't have to look to see the shock on her face.

"What did she want?" I pulled out the paper, and handed it to her. I let her read it before I responded.

"She is giving everyone money. I guess she grew a heart."

"Did she say what happen?"

"She took a case that hurt her. It was a mother who burned bridges with everyone. My mother was the only person at her funeral" Spencer nodded, giving back the paper.

"She is a lawyer again?"

"Ya, she own her own law firm now"

"I see. Well her grand kids will love her for the money. It does sadden me that Riley won't know her grandmother" I looked over at Riley making friends.

"She does want to see Riley. I thought maybe you and I could think about it. I don't fully trust my mother, but if she is will to try so am I" Spencer grabbed my hand, stroking her thumb over my hand.

"Ash if you are ready to take a step towards fixing things with your mother I am all for it. I think that maybe you should build that trust with her, then bring Riley in. I don't want Riley to attached to someone, who I know has burn her mother in the past. I saw the pain your mother has caused you, and I don't want that for Riley"

"I agree with you Spence, I guess I could start by having lunches with her or something." We sat there watching Riley. My hand was still in Spencer's, and I didn't want it anywhere else.

* * *

"Mommy stop!"

"Someone is ticklish" Riley said smiling, and laughing.

"MA help me!" We looked over at Spencer sitting on the couch, just smirking.

"Your on your own kiddo, you shouldn't of provoked your mom" she said smiling.

"Mommy okay okay" I stopped.

"You promise you won't poke me again?" my daughter smiled, then nodded her head.

"Yes"

"Okay, now go get ready for bed sweetheart" I said lifting her up, kissing her cheek.

"Oh come on! I want to stay up and watch movies with you guys!" I laughed at the pout she was giving me, Spencer had the same one on her face.

"Fine, but at lease go ready. You know you are just going to fall asleep soon as you get on that couch"

"Yes, but you will carry me to bed right mommy?"

"Of course sweetheart" She kissed my cheek, running off towards the bathroom.

After the park, we grabbed some dinner then ended back at Spencer's. Riley begged us to watch a movie together, but she was too busy poking me that she forgot about what she originally wanted to do. Spencer had changed into comfy clothes, and had settled on her couch with a blanket. I walked over taking a seat next to her, leaning my shoulder on her.

"That kid is fully of unending energy"

"She is a child, what do you expect?"

"When does she start school again?" Spencer laughed, taking my hand again. She had been doing it all day, I wasn't complaining.

"Soon, but you and I both know it hurts to see her gone all day" I nodded.

"She is growing up way to fast, I feel like I've missed so much." I felt Spencer hand tightened around mine, and her kissing my head.

"Don't think about that okay, you were always there for our daughter. You didn't miss anything. Every big moment you were there, and I thank you for that" I looked up at her, her eyes were that blue that I loved.

"Thank you" I looked down at her lips, then back at her eyes.

"No reason to thank me, you are a great mother. You always put her first, and she will remember that. Plus you are ending your career for her too" I smiled, reaching up running my fingers through her hair.

"I miss you Spencer, I miss us" Spencer ran her nose against my cheek, and I turned my head to place my lips on hers.

"I'm ready!" with a thud Riley jumped onto my lap, not letting me kiss her mother. Spencer pouted, and smiled. Wrapping her arms around our daughter, and I reached over pressing play.

* * *

R&R Please :) How is everyone liking this story? What do you think is going to happen, or what you want to happen?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 ** _Ashley_**

I had just finished bringing Riley to her bed, just like I thought she passed out. I walked back into the living room where I found Spencer still watching the movie. I walked over turning it off, taking a seat next to her. It didn't even faze her. She turned towards me, and gave me a small smile.

"Whats going on Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just the other day you didn't want anything to do with me, now you are holding my hand and almost kissing me" She looked down at my hand, and started to play with my wedding ring.

"I'm tired Ash, I am emotionally exhausted. I just want to be happy. I want to feel safe. You are the one that seems to give me that feeling of rest" I nodded.

"Spencer we can't..." she nodded, and took away her hand.

"I know we can't, and that's what so fucked up" She spoke with anger in her voice. "You are my fucking wife, and I can't just be with you"

"Spencer we both want this, but so much has happen. You just got out of a relationship" She got up from her seat.

"Don't you think I know that Ashley!" I followed her to the kitchen, reaching for her arm.

"Spence, stop. I get your angry, but maybe that why we need a good talk" She pulled her arm away, and leaned against the counter.

"I'm done fucking talking. I just want a normal life. I want my wife home, and my child to be healthy. I want to go to work everyday with a smile on my face."

"Do you not like you job anymore?"

"Did I say that?" I took a step back, running my hand through my hair.

"I think I am going to go"

"Sure why not, its what your good at" I stopped, and turned around to face Spencer. This Spencer was full of anger and resentment.

"Fuck you Spencer, you know I didn't do anything! I loved you, and still fucking love you! I want this Spencer more then anything. I just can't take this Bi polar attitude shit from you!" I reached for my jacket.

"Why did you have to come home?" I looked at Spencer, she now had tears in her eyes.

"I came home for you, and for Riley"

"Why can't we talk without fighting?" I walked back over taking her face in my hands, I swiped her tears with my thumbs.

"You still hate me for what I did, and that's understanding. I want you back Spence, but you need to be willing to let go of the past." She looked at me.

"I'm trying Ash, why can't I just let you in. I want us so bad."

"T hats something you need to figure out, until then I will always be here for you" I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her.

"Can you stay Ash, please?" I nodded.

Spencer pulled back from me, taking my hand leading me towards her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door, as I took off my jacket. I walked over to the bed, it was our old bed. The one we spent hours trying to decide on, and the one we made love on many nights. I felt her hands pull on my shirt, I turned for her to take it off. I reached for hers doing the same, the next thing to go was our pants. We stood thee in just our bra and underwear. I let her get into bed first, while I turned off the lights. When I got back to the bed Spencer was now naked, I smiled taking the rest of my clothes off. I climbed in next to her, wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"I love you Ash, goodnight"

"I love you too baby, goodnight"

* * *

 **A/N: Well Well Well... what have they started...?**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for the long delay everyone. My sous chef just quit, so I have be working non stop the last couple of days. - Caleb

 **Chapter 16**

 ** _Spencer_**

I decided to visit my father at home, hoping his advice will work on me since he always gave the best advice. I thanked him when he brought me some tea.

"What brings you by Spence?"

"Well I need some advice, and I really don't want to go to a Psych or someone" he nodded.

"I will do my best"

"You are aware that Nicole and I broke up right?" he nodded again.

"Well lately I have been wanting to try things again with Ashley, but every time we are good I seem to wreck it"

"Okay"

"I want to be with her, but something is stopping me. I know she never did cheat on me, but I still can't trust her"

"Has she given you a reason not to?"

"No"

"Do you want to trust her?"

"Yes, so bad dad"

"Well I think you both need to hit a rewind button, and start over"

"We can't dad, so much has been said and done"

"Its never too late Spencer. When you and Ashley broke up it destroyed you both, but we all knew you two would find your way back to each other"

"Why can't I just be with her dad, why can't I let the past go?"

"How can you let go of something that has been part of your life for so long?"

"I don't understand"

"When you found out what Ashley did, that pain became part of your life. You lived your life around that action . You have made sure that you didn't feel, or go through something like that again. With that being said, you always avoided talking to Ashley. Now that you and her are good, you have to start a new life and that's scary. Your life before she came back was different, and now you are scared to make those changes. Spencer your scared that she will hurt you like before, and you worked so hard not to be."

"I don't know if I can trust her...ever"

"That's okay, its going to take time. Hit the pause button, and slowly work on things. You can't expect this to be okay over one night"

"I don't even know where to start with her. We already know each other, it seems stupid to start over from the beginning"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, I am married to the women"

"Maybe you should make sure, because I think you two have a lot of learning to do about each other."

"Okay, I will talk to Ash about it" I stared at my cup.

"Spencer, you two can try all you want to be together. If you two aren't meant to be together don't force it. I just want you both happy okay?" I nodded, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime sweetheart"

xoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoox

I walked into Ashley place, and I already heard music playing from her studio. I walked in and saw her listening to what sounded like a demo. I smiled, she always listening deep into music. When someone sent her a demo, she really listened to everyone one.

"Spencer, what brings you by?" I sat down on chair beside her.

"I just came from my parents place, I went to talk to my dad"

"Didn't want to pay for a psych?" I nodded.

"He gave me some advice that I would like to try, and would like you to try with me?"

"What was the advice?"

"That we rewind and slowly get to know each other again."

"Like go on dates and stuff"

"I guess. I want us to work Ash, I honestly don't want you with anyone but me. I know that s selfish, but It would kill me to see you with someone else. I know it hurt you that same way when you saw me with Nicole"

"Yes it did"

"This is why I know we want to be together, but I just am not ready to fully trust you. Its not all your fault, I made my life this way. After you left I put up a wall to protect my self, and I need to break down that wall in order to be with you fully. It wouldn't be fair if you only had part of me, and the other half was just always angry at you."

"This is where we start over."

"Yes. This way maybe I will learn to trust you fully and we can be together"

"Spencer what if you can't?"

"Then we go different ways for good. I can't lead on you forever Ash, that's not fair"

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"We start by you meeting me for coffee tomorrow for lunch?" she smiled at me.

"Of course" I smiled.

"Good. Until we know for sure, lets keep this away from Riley?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay well I gotta go, BTW where is Riley?"

"Kyla" I nodded.

"That girl needs to have kids, and stop stealing ours" we both laughed.

"I know right?"

"I will see you tomorrow, bye Ash"

"Bye Spencer"

* * *

R&R Please


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, first I just want to explain that this chapter is what I like to call a "filler" Chapter. I need to get to a certain part of the story, and this is how I am going to do it. Second, I am sorry for not updating as much. I do however only get one day off a week, so I am writing this at 1 in the morning lol. Oh and all those questions you have... they will be answered. - Enjoy living Keep it simple make it fun.

 **Chapter 17**

 _Ashley_

I was sitting at one of the tables in the coffee shop waiting for Spencer to show up. After yesterday I thought about what she had said, and I started to understand her side more. She didn't trust me, and I know I gave her that reason. She thought I had cheated on her, and I never told her the truth. I know she will always question when I tell her things. Wondering if its the truth, and wondering what I haven't told her. I decided last night I would be completley honest with her, if that's what it will take.

"Hey sorry I am late" she said sitting down.

"All good, I got you a coffee"

"Thanks, I really need this"

"Rough day?" I asked taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Kinda. I'm dealing with record labels who are not listening to there clients"

"That sucks. I'm glad I am done with that scene"

"Not yet, you have one more show remember" I nodded.

"I really don't want to tho, I just want to fade out and not worry about anything"

"I know, but this will be good for you and your fans. Although if you really don't want to do it then don't. Its your choice" She reached over grabbing some of my muffin.

"I already agreed, and I'm sure you have already put work into it" Spencer just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing I can't just stop doing" I nodded.

"Anyways I thought about everything you said yesterday, and I understand what your saying."

"Okay"

"I don't want you to think I am hiding anything from you, or not telling you the truth. So you can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth" Spencer looked at me and nodded.

"Okay"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Kinda" I reached over grabbing her hand, she was playing with her cup.

"Ask Spence"

"You said you never stopped loving me, then why didn't you tell me the truth. Why didn't you fight for us?"

"Spencer the day I told you I cheated on you I know I broke you. I knew that there was nothing I could to get you to believe me. You were full of anger, and hate. I also was afraid that I would hurt you like that again. I heard you were happy, and successful in your career. I didn't want to ruin that for you Spencer"

"Why now?"

"I missed you, I missed us. We are married, and have a child together Spencer. We should be together. I'm tired of thinking of others, I want to be selfish for once. I want you back."

"I missed you too, and us" I smiled.

"Do you think we will stop fighting so much?"

"I hope, but I also think that maybe we should talk to someone" she laughed.

"Ashley I don't want to see a psych"

"Spencer this isn't just for our selfish reason, we need to do this for Riley."

"Fine, but I think paying someone to talk about our selves is useless. Besides you don't even like them either"

"Your right I don't, but I'm willing to try for my family"

"Okay"

"How about we talk about something less heavier now?" she smiled.

"Sounds good to me"

We sat there for awhile talking about our past, present and future. We shared slight smiles at each other, and even held hands. We hadn't been this civil in a very long time, it was a good feeling.

* * *

 **Few weeks later...**

"Riley slow down" I said watching her run into the house, I had just picked her up from Kylas.

"Sorry mom, but I want to watch my new movie"

"Fine, but make sure your bedroom is cleaned up first"

"Okay"

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey"_

 _"Hey Spence, I just got home from picking up Riley. We really need to get Kyla a child of her own" we both laughed._

 _"Nah they are both fond of each other, and I am happy Riley has her Aunt to talk to"_

 _"Okay, but can we at lease tell Kyla to stop buying her stuff. We won't be able to get her anything for the holidays if this keeps up" as I picked up the books Kyla had bought Riley the other day._

 _"Oh boy, anyways the reason I'm calling is to ask you something"_

 _"Okay?" The phone went quiet._

 _"Spencer?"_

 _"I'm here, um will you come to Sunday night dinner?"_

 _"At your parents?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Why"_

 _"They asked me to ask you, and I also want you to come" We had been seeing a marriage counsellor, and slowly we have been working on taking baby steps with each other._

 _"Yes"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said yes. I will be there"_

 _"Great, Dinner is at 6. Riley sometimes spends the night there, so we could hang out alone if you want. That is if you want to..."_

 _"Spencer"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I will see you tomorrow at 6, and yes I would love to hang out with you after"_

* * *

R&R Please


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We had pulled up to the carlins house a minute ago, Riley already was inside. I got out of the car, still drinking my coffee. Spencer asked me to come tonight, then after she wanted us to spend time together. I don't know why, but I was nervous for tonight. I felt like I was meeting the parents again. I thought back to the day Paula and I talked.

 **Flashback...**

" _Something is different about you Ashley"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You are more relaxed, before you seemed very tense all the time" I shrugged my shoulders._

" _I feel relaxed more that I don't have anything to worry about, except for Riley"_

" _And?"_

" _And what?" I sat down at the table, and took a sip of my tea._

" _What about Spencer?"_

" _I don't know how to answer that Paula"_

" _Do you love my daughter Ashley?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Then why are you not with her?"_

" _We broke up remember, I cheated"_

" _No you didn't" I gave her a questioning look._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Ashley you love my daughter, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I remember in high school when you first broke up. I couldn't get you away from her, or this house. Spencer and you were on the phone every night, and you were here every day seeing her."_

" _I know all of this Paula" I looked away._

" _Why did you let her go so easily?"_

" _I hurt her Paula, I never wanted to. I felt so ashamed. I never want to hurt her like that again"_

" _Then don't" I couldn't help but laugh._

" _Its not that simple"_

" _Then make it so. Ashley she is still your wife, and the mother of your child. If you want to be with my daughter then be with her. Don't walk away from this, fight for it" She got up from the table to grab a picture off the wall. It was a picture of all of us at our wedding._

" _That day was the happiest I ever saw you before Riley was born. Spencer became your family the day you met her, and now you both have gain your own little family. Don't give that up. I know my daughter Ashley, she misses you"_

" _How do I get her back Paula?"_

" _You love her Ashley, and you never stop trying"_

 ** _Flashback end..._**

I went up to the door opening it. I walked inside to find that everyone was in the back yard. I looked around and thought about all the memories I had in this house. The couch where Spencer and I use to watch movies together, the spot where I told her I wanted to be more then friends, and the table where I asked her parents to allow me to marry their daughter.

"Ash?" I turned to look at Spencer who was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I put my hands into my pockets.

"About?"

"The past, and us" she nodded, leaning against the wall.

"We have shared a lot of memories in this house" I nodded.

"How is your day going so far?"

"Its good. I helped my parents with some errands."

"Riley bag is in the car, she said that she had stuff here I didn't know"

"My old bedroom is now hers. She spends a lot of time here, so my parents changed it to hers." I smirked.

"Our child has bedrooms everywhere, Kyla just finished one at hers too" we both laughed.

"Maybe we should try to get her one bedroom and one bedroom only" I nodded.

"She has everyone wrapped around her finger that's for sure"

"Yes she does, anyways ready to come join us outside" I nodded, and she took my hand.

She squeezed my hand to reassure me that she was right beside me the whole time. Even know I talked to her parents before, I was still nervous. This wasn't just a dinner, this was the first dinner Spencer and I went to together as a family again. I walked out and spotted Riley sitting on Paula's lap eating her fruit, and Arthur finishing off dinner on the BBQ,

"Ashley welcome!" I smiled giving Arthur a hug.

"Hey" I took a seat next to Spencer, smiling at my daughter who had a strawberry in each hand.

"Its good to see you Ashley"

"You too Chelsea" I leaned over giving her a hug, then leaning back into my chair. I looked over to Spencer smiling at me, her hand was now intertwine with mine.

Xxoxoxox

We were all done dinner, and of course it was amazing. Glen had shown up, and he was shocked to see me sitting next to his sister. I knew he wanted to say something, but with kids around he just stayed quiet. I did wave hello to him, but he didn't reply. I deserved it.

"Well we better get going, it was nice seeing you Ashley" I smiled at Chelsea giving her a hug goodbye.

Glen had already gone inside, and I felt like I needed to say something to him. I got up from my seat and went inside. I found him outside leaning on his car waiting for his family.

"What are you doing out here?" I walked over leaning against the car beside him.

"I know you hate me Glen, and you want to say some things. I want you to know that I never cheated on your sister, but I still diverse you yelling at me. I made a promise to you that I would never hurt her, and I did. For that I am truly sorry. I'm trying to make things right with her, but I can't if her own brother still had anger towards me. So here is your chance, yell at me Glen. Say everything you wanted to" I waited for him to say something, but he just looked at me.

"I missed you Ashley. I missed how this family felt full. I missed you loving my sister. She was broken Ashley, and I knew you were the only one to fix it. I wanted you to just come back and help her through this, but you couldn't because you caused it. I hated you for what you did Ashley, but I hate that fact that you hurt her and you were the only one to make her okay again. I held her, and let her cry on my shoulders. I heard her talk about how much she hated you, and even held her back when she lost her anger when she thought of you. I changed the station every time one of your songs came on. I did everything I possibly could to help my sister through this heartbreak. Even if I knew deep down It wouldn't do a thing. I'm tired of being angry at you Ashley, so I am done. I want my sister happy again, and if that means with the one person that caused her the most pain then so be it. Just know that if you ever hurt my sister again, you won't make it out alive. You hurt all of us Ashley, not just Spencer." I nodded.

"I understand, thank you Glen" He nodded.

"I'm getting her back Glen, and this time I'm not letting her go"

"Good, don't. She is one of a kind" I smiled.

"She really is. Have a goodnight Glen" I walked back towards the house, when Glen called my name.

"Ya?"

"You owe me some new shirts, and a bill for all the booze I had to buy" I laughed, and nodded.

"I'll write you a check" he laughed.

* * *

Next time... Spencer and Ashley time...

R&R Please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We were walking along the beach, her hand in mine. I kept looking down making sure this wasn't a dream, it sure felt like it. Once we found a good spot, we took a seat with Spencer sitting between my legs and my arms wrapped around her.

"I've missed this" she spoke, running her nose up my jaw.

"Me too" I hugged her tighter, closing my eyes.

"Have you decided on the songs you are going to sing?" The show was coming up, and they needed to know what songs I was going to play.

"I have. I will send you the list when I go home tonight"

"What if I don't want you to go home tonight?" she moved so her eyes are looking right at me, I reached my hand up to her face.

"Then I will stay with you" She smiled, leaning in capturing my lips.

"Good" I smiled kissing her again gently, then allowing her to move back to her former position.

"I wrote down some questions I am going to ask you, if you want I can show you some so your ready to answer"

"I think I will wait"

"Really, I thought you wanted.."

"I know, but I think my fans will want to hear the raw answer. Not a answer I knew I was going to answer."

"Okay"

We sat there for a bit, just watching the sun go down. Eventually we got cold, and headed back to Spencer. She went into the kitchen to make us some tea, while I picked a movie to watch.

"Nothing gross Ashley" I laughed.

"Yes dear" She rolled her eyes at me, and walked over with the tea.

"Thank you" I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and hit play.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find Spencer still asleep next to me. I smiled as I watch her sleep so peaceful. Last night we didn't do anything, even if I really wanted to. I reached over to grab my phone, letting her parents know we will be picking up Riley after lunch. Then I turned it to take a picture of the sleeping beauty.

I put the phone back, turning back to face her. I leaned down kissing her lips gently, I felt her smile and kiss me back. I pulled back just a bit.

"Good morning sleepy head" she slowly opened her eyes, then pulled me back down to kiss her again.

"Morning Ash" I ran my fingers along her arm, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful" I said kissing her, this time a little bit more deeper.

I think she knew what I wanted, because we were now in a make out session. I moved so I was now hovering over her, and her hands were under my shirt. I let out a moan as I felt her biting my lip, and her nails in my back.

"Oh god" I moaned, letting her take off my shirt. We both smiled, and I went back kissing her deeper. My hands had hers pinned on the bed, and are bodies were grinding against each other.

"Spencer, tell me to stop and I will" She shook her head, and pulled me deeper into her.

She moved her head so she could see my eyes, she ran her thumb over my bottom lip. Then gently kissed me, pulling back to look at me again.

"Show me Ash, show me what I do to you" I smiled, and that was all it took. For the rest of the morning I showed Spencer how much I missed her, and how much I loved her.

* * *

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _ **Ashley**_

I had just picked up Riley from the Carlins. Apparently I had a new look on me they said, I looked happier then before. I couldn't help but blush thinking about last night with Spencer. We had spent the whole night together, and it was amazing. Everything from our past was let go, and it was just us.

"Can we go see mommy?" I smiled at my daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Of course baby girl" I was already going to her office, she made sure to get me to stop by with Riley.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" I kept my eyes on the road.

"Did you have fun with mommy last night?" I nodded.

"I did honey, did you have fun with your grandparents?"

"Yeah! I got to build a fort out of blankets" I smiled, as I pulled up to the building. I looked around to make sure there was no press around.

"That sounds fun, we should do that sometime."

"We should!" I lifted her out of the car, taking her hand in mine.

We walked into the building and up to the front desk. I couldn't help but smirk again when I saw the receptionist not look me in the eyes this time. It was like she knew Spencer and I were working things out.

"She is in her office" I smiled, and let Riley take off down the hall. I shook my head when she didn't even knock, but she walked in and took her spot on her moms lap.

"Hey Ri, did you have a good night?" She nodded, gave her mom a kiss then ran out of the room.

"Wow, that's all the love I get now?" I laughed, and walked over giving her a kiss.

"I know, she loves the snacks more then us" we both laughed, then turned to see Riley walk in with snacks and Danni behind her.

"I have brought your daughter back, oh hi Ashley" I waved, and took a seat next to Riley on the couch.

"Thanks Danni, how is your day going?"

"Its okay, I really hate managers sometimes tho. They keep thinking they know whats best for there artists" I listened as I took a chip from Riley.

"Don't I know it, what artist are you working with?"

"Carl Wilson" I watched as Spencer shake her head.

"That guys label sucks ass, I was blessed when Rick decided to ditch them"

"Yeah, well apparently they have Carl in a really strict contract." Spencer looked disappointing.

"Why don't you open a record label?" I looked up at Danni.

"I don't know, I think I'm over the music scene"

"Mommy is going to stay home with me, and eat snack" I smiled at my daughter, giving her a hug.

"Hats right, I'm hanging with her now" Spencer smiled at us, and I did the same at her.

"Well you would be a great producer Ashley, you should think about it. Anyways I have to go." We all said bye as she left.

"You are thinking about it aren't you?" I looked up to Spencer, she was now sitting on the edge of the couch running her hands through Riley hair.

"I am, it would be fun to do"

"Why wouldn't you not do it, you would be great at it"

"I quit remember?"

"If Eminem can retire, then come back so can you" I smiled.

"Can we go home, I'm tired" our daughter said at us, Spencer parents did look tired as well today. I think she had them up late.

"Yes kiddo we can. Spencer you coming?"

"I wish, I still have work to do. I will see you both at home" She kissed Riley, then gave me a hug.

"Mine or yours?" I looked at her.

"Ours" I smiled, lifting Riley up as she was falling asleep.

* * *

R&R Please


End file.
